Give it to You
by Foxy Cherryraven
Summary: Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan buta, bagaimana kelangsungan hidup Uchiha bungsu ini? Adakah seseorang yang menariknya dari kegelapan tersebut? RnR please!


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi karena mungkin jalan pikir kita sama. Maaf sekali lagi ya...**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, abal-abal, ababil (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan guratan kumis kucing di kedua buah pipi tirusnya tampak sedang mengendong seseorang. Ia menaiki kecepatan berlarinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Jelas sekali pancaran aura kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras seperti menahan sesuatu. Apakah dia terluka? Atau perasaan yang tak menentu telah berkecamuk dalam hatinya saat ini. Perasaan takut yang akan membuat sebuah penyesalan yang tiada tara.

Pemuda pirang itu –Naruto- tetap saja berlari dan melompat dari dahan ke dahan untuk sampai pada tujuannya. Yaitu desa tercinta, Konoha. Hari ini ia merasa sangat senang namun bercampur menjadi satu dengan perasaan takut akan kehilangan sahabat serta saudara tercintanya –Sasuke- yang kini bersandar lemah dibalik punggung hangatnya. Tak henti-hentinya darah segar mengalir dari kedua mata tertutup pemilik onyx ini. Raut wajahnya tampak menahan kesakitan. Sakit karena telah kalah dan sakit karena mengetahui nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

Gerbang Konohagakure telah tampak, dan dengan gesit ia neluncur bagaikan kecepatan cahaya setelah gerbang itu terbuka lebar. Naruto membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit Konoha dengan menghiraukan panggilan nyaring dari Kotetsu, si penjaga gerbang. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melapor kepadanya tentang masalah tetek bengek lainnya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sasuke.

Ketika sampai di Rumah sakit untungnya Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura yang mungkin memiliki shift hari ini. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura langsung memerintahkan Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke ke ruang gawat darurat. Sedangkan luka-luka Naruto ditangani oleh perawat lainnya.

"Oee, Naruto...Cepat sekali kau berlari. Apa kau sadar kalau kami masih dibelakang?" suara Kiba yang nyaring dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto yang awalnya melamun entah apa menjadi tersentak. Dan cengiran khas itu mulai terlihat kembali, "Haha, gomen Kiba. Aku terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke!" jawabnya sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, Sasuke sangat beruntung punya teman sepertimu Naruto. Rugi sekali dia selama ini meremehkanmu!" ujar Kiba dengan sindirannya. Lalu datang Kakashi yang menjadi ketua misi mereka saat itu. Misi mereka sebenarnya adalah misi rangking A, membawa sebuah gulungan berharga milik daimyou Negara Api dari negara seberang. Dilihat dari tingkat kerahasiaan gulungan itu, pasti isinya sangat diinginkan oleh para pemberontak atau missing-nin buronan. Tapi setelah misi itu selesai, mereka menemukan sesosok tubuh tak berdaya di semak belukar perbatasan desa Konoha dan Suna. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dan tampak terluka pada bagian dalam. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan sebuah peperangan dengan orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Hingga membuat Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya di hutan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kakashi sembari mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. "Belum tahu, Sakura-chan belum keluar dari ruang gawat darurat!" jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Hal itu yang terpikirkan oleh pemuda pirang itu saat ini.

Ceklek...

Pintu yang selama ini diharapkan Naruto untuk cepat dibuka akhirnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan gadis berambut merah muda yang memakai jas putih itu menghampiri dirinya. Jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa kabar ini tidak baik.

"Naruto, keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Aku berhasil menyembuhkan kerusakan yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku sembuhkan!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keseriusan. Nafasnya tampak sedikit terengah dan keringat meluncur dari pelipis menuju pipi putih porselen miliknya. Naruto tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Sakura yang sengaja dipotongnya. "Apa, Sakura-chan? Apa yang tidak bisa kau sembuhkan?" Awalnya Sakura tidak mau membuat Naruto kecewa dengan jawabannya, namun dia harus tahu hal ini.

"Sasuke, dia buta. Akibat terlalu sering memakai Sharingan. Dan setelah aku meneliti bahwa ia pernah melakukan operasi mata dan operasi itu juga memiliki dampak negatif pada matanya. Operasi itu tidak sempurna!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu sudah pasti tahu konsekuensi pemakaian Sharingan, apalagi Kakashi yang dulu pernah terbaring lemah di Rumah sakit selama seminggu akibat pemakaian Mangekyou terlalu banyak. Naruto tampak tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Sudah kuduga!"

"Cara lain untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula adalah..."

"Transpalasi kornea!" Kakashi menyambung perkataan Sakura yang terputus. Gadis berambut pink ini mengangguk tanda setuju. Segera wajah Naruto yang tadinya mendung kini berubah sedikit cerah karena masih adanya harapan untuk Sasuke hidup normal.

"Tapi, kornea yang cocok untuk Sasuke terbilang langka!" ujar Sakura yang berhasil membuat mood Naruto kembali turun. Kini mereka terdiam termasuk Kiba yang sedikit cerewet itu. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**-eyes-**

Sakura berjalan dengan setumpuk berkas menuju kantor Hokage dan berpapasan dengan sahabat karibnya, Ino. "Sakura, apa berita itu benar? Sasuke-kun telah kembali!" tanya Ino menggebu-gebu dan tertarik dengan berita yang membuatnya senang tersebut. Sakura mengangguk kecil karena tidak tertarik dengan percakapan itu. Sakura telah lama mengubur perasaannya terhadap Sasuke karena ia merasa setelah kematian Madara dan keberhasilan para aliansi memenangkan perang, harapan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke itu sangat tipis. Karena ia tahu dendam Sasuke belum selesai. Percuma saja menunggu tanpa hasil.

Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi sangat cerah setelah mendengarkan klarifikasi dari Sakura. Gadis ini masih saja berharap Sasuke pulang dan dapat berkumpul bersama dengan Rockie 12, karena mungkin Ino masih menyukai Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantor Hokage. Pintu itu dibuka oleh Sakura dan menampilkan Tsunade yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tumpukan berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

"Tsunade-sama, anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Tsunade berhenti dari kegitannya dan memandang dua orang gadis tersebut yang berada dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk tegas. "Ya, aku punya misi khusus untukmu Sakura. Kau ditugaskan untuk merawat Sasuke hingga ia mendapatkan donor kornea yang cocok. Karena kau seorang kapten Anbu Black Ops, kau ditugaskan untuk menjaganya hingga trial dari tetua datang!" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar. Jadi, tentu saja Sasuke akan tetap dihukum atas perbuatannya dengan hukumannya yang setimpal. Hal itu membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut, yang lebih terkejut adalah Sakura. Kenapa harus dia yang menjaga Sasuke, bukankah Tsunade tahu bahwa Sakura kini telah berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama...!"

Tsunade dengan tegas langsung memotong perkataan Sakura, "Ini perintah, tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya selain kau Sakura, untuk selalu mengecek perkembangan matanya!" jelas Tsunade dengan tatapan wajah keyakinan memberikan tanggung jawab yang lumayan besar pada gadis bermahkota warna bunga sakura ini. "Mulai besok kau akan melaksanakan misi ini, merngerti?"

"Hai, saya mengerti Tsunade-sama!" ujar Sakura seraya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Keheningan tercipta diantara dua sahabat ini. Ino yang sedari tadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sehingga membutuhkan bantuan Sakura yang memang sangat hebat dalam medis, namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang semakin mendung.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, bukan?" tanya Sakura seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Ini sekarang ini. Ino mengangguk dan menunggu Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia kehilangan penglihatannya, Ino. Dia buta!" jelas Sakura tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang mendung namun terkesan datar. Ino terbelalak kaget, ia pasti sudah mengetahui resiko lain pemakaian Sharingan apalagi yang sudah memiliki level Mangekyou. Dan saat itu keheningan tercipta kembali hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar.

"Besok, akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat bagiku!" gumamnya pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh sahabatnya jika ia keberatan dengan misi pemberian Tsunade ini. Jika ia tahu mungkin Sakura akan kena getahnya dari omelan Ino.

**-eyes-**

Keesokan harinya Sakura telah mempersiapkan diri untuk memeriksa perkembangan kesehatan Sasuke. Seperti biasanya, gadis ini memakai baju merah maroon dan rok hitam seatas lutut. Tubuh mungilnya dilindungi oleh sebuah jas putih khusus para ninja medis. Dengan sepatu boots ninja selutut miliknya, Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat Sasuke dirawat.

Disana, ia disambut ramah oleh para perawat dan pasien lainnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman dan sapaan sopan. Ia terkenal dengan ninja yang baik hati dan ramah. Namun seketika citra itu runtuh jika gadis ini mulai marah dengan kebodohan dan kecerobohan yang dilakukan oleh sahabat pirangnya, Naruto.

"Oeeeee...Sakura-chan. Mau menjenguk teme ya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga pasien lain. Teriakan itu disambut hangat oleh jitakan Sakura.

Buk...

"Ittai yo, Sakura-chan!"

"Jangan berisik Naruto, ini Rumah Sakit bukan kedai ramen!" ujar Sakura memperingatkan sahabat pirang hiperaktifnya yang sudah kelewat batas tingkah kekanakannya. Namun hal itulah yang sangat disukai oleh Sakura, pasalnya Naruto itu sangat hangat dan bercahaya –kata Karin-, jadi tidak heran kalau Naruto itu selalu ceria. "Ya, aku mendapat misi dari Tsunade-sama untuk merawat Sasuke!"

"Ouu...Aku ikut ya!"

"Ayo, tapi jangan berisik!"

"Hai...hai...Sakura-chan !"

**-eyes-**

Sasuke yang sudah sadar beberapa menit yang lalu berusaha menggerakan kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat, seakan ada lem yang merekat kedua kelopak matanya. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan dan yang terlihat hanyalah ruangan gelap, sangat gelap. Tidak ada setitik cahaya dari ruangan yang dianggapnya sangat gelap itu.

"Gelap sekali!" gumamnya pelan seraya menggerakan kedua lengannya seperti menggapai-gapai sesuatu namun alhasil tidak ada yang terlihat sedikitpun dari mata onyx-nya. "Apa yang terjadi, kenapa gelap sekali?" berulang kali ia mengucap kata gelap tersebut karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur namun sebuah luka di perutnya membuatnya berdecih karena nyeri. Ia meraba bagian itu, masih terasa nyeri walaupun sudah diobati dan malah sudah sembuh tanpa bekas.

Ia berusaha melawan kegelapan itu dengan berdiri dan mencoba berjalan perlahan. Namun sesuatu menghalangi jalannya, sebuah kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari ia berdiri. Keseimbangannya yang belum stabil membuatnya mudah menabrak benda itu. Hasilnya Sasuke terjatuh dan hanya diam terlentang di lantai. Matanya yang terlihat pudar dan kosong itu memandang ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Ia seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa di mata dan hatinya. Terpikirkan olehnya..."Jadi, inikah kegelapan yang sebenarnya?"

Ceklek...

"Oeee, Teme. Apa yang tejadi padamu?" suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke, suara nyaring yang selalu mengeluarkan sebutan teme untuknya. Terdengar suara derap langkah yang berlari semakin mendekat. "Dobe!" pikir Sasuke. Ternyata sekarang ia berada di desa yang sangat ia benci itu, Konoha. Siapa yang membawanya pulang? Berani sekali dia.

"Sasuke!" dan suara lembut ini. Sasuke sangat mengenalnya, namun kemana suffik –kun yang selalu digunakannya untuk lelaki yang sangat ia cintai ini. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih di lantai. Naruto berusaha mengangkat Sasuke dan membantunya untuk duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Hal itu tidak ditolak oleh Sasuke, karena kini tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?"

"Hn!"

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn!" disertai gelengan lamban dari Sasuke. "Kenapa gelap sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraba selimutnya seperti mencari sesuatu. "Bisa kau hidupkan lampunya, dobe. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa!"

"Sasuke!" kali ini Sakura angkat bicara, dengan wajah yang terlihat datar ia berusaha memberitahu mantan teammate-nya ini dengan halus. Ia menghela napas beratnya, "Kau tidak dapat melihat lagi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, kali ini ia tampak bodoh. Atau jangan-jangan otaknya juga sedikit terganggu. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau...buta, teme!"

"Apa?"

**-eyes-**

**Aishh...yg RvsG aj blom selesai, tambah pula dengan ini. Ckckckckck...dsr author rakus...#plak...**

**Mohon reviewnya ya...rencananya ini mau aku buat twoshot gitu hahahaha...**

**Arigatoooo...**


End file.
